Il te plait mon cadeau?
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans. Super ! Mais ça l'est un peu moins lorsque la fille que l'on aime vient de nous larguer. Bordel, je suis vraiment con... Petit OS special pour l'anniv de Sasuke :D SasuSaku comme toujours ! UA, POV Sasuke  huhuhu...


**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Kishimo-sama ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke est dans mon lit huhuhuhu...

En ce jour faste qu'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, j'ai décidé de publier un petit OS Special :DD j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Enjoy reading ;)

* * *

-Allez Sasuke, arrête de faire cette tête de déterré, on a pas dix-sept ans tous les jours ! s'écrie Kiba à côté de moi.

-Hn, ferme-là Kiba, répliquai-je en fixant mon verre de bière.

Dix-sept ans. Ouais, c'est l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui. Dix-sept ans de connerie surtout. Quand je pense que je n'avais aucune envie de les fêter, me voilà forcé de rester ici toute la soirée, dans ce bar fréquenté par la quasi-totalité des jeunes de notre ville, Konoha. Qui a lancé l'idée selon vous ? Pas la peine de chercher bien loin, il n'y a qu'un seul crétin qui soit capable de faire ça. Oui oui, je parle bien de Naruto, mon meilleur ami, à la tendance suicidaire si on compte le fait que je ne vais pas le rater à la fin de la soirée. Déjà que je suis asocial, si en plus il faut que je me coltine une fête pour mon anniversaire ! _T'inquiète pas Sasuke, on va boire et s'éclater ! _Boire, ça oui, vu qu'il doit déjà en être à sa quatrième bière. S'éclater… Un peu moins. Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête. Et j'ai bien mes raisons. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con… J'avale d'un trait mon reste de bière, et je n'ai même pas le temps de reposer mon verre qu'un autre est déjà posé devant moi. Je lève mes yeux d'encre vers ceux azurs de mon ami, qui me fixe en souriant.

-Enfin, t'as enfin fini ton premier verre !

-J'aime pas boire à la base, et tu le sais très bien, rétorquai-je, trinquant avec lui.

-Oui, mais là c'est un jour particulier Sasuke ! Alors essaye d'afficher un peu d'animosité sur ton visage, au lieu de cette tête de blasé !

Je lui lance un regard noir, et il fronce les sourcils avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu penses à elle c'est ça ?

-Ecrase Naruto.

-Sasuke… Je t'ai déjà dit que ça servait à rien de te morfondre pour ça.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Kiba à côté de moi.

-De Sakura.

Entendre son nom me fait froncer les sourcils, et j'avale une longue gorgée de bière pour faire passer l'effet que son nom a sur moi.

-Ah je vois… Mais elle l'a bien largué pourtant non ?

Je me tourne aussitôt vers Kiba, et je sais pas à quoi ressemble mon regard, mais une chose est sûre, ça le fait flipper.

-E-excuse Sasuke, marmonne Kiba.

-Hn, c'est rien.

-Tellement c'est rien que t'arrête pas d'y penser quand même, réplique mon meilleur ami.

-Je t'ai dit d'écraser Naruto.

-Oh arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Tu vas pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi quand même !

Je finis ma bière sous leurs regards ébahis, et repose mon verre en soupirant. Je sais très bien comment je suis depuis quelques jours, six jours exactement. Je suis… vide. Oui vide. Parce que Sakura m'a largué. Et que jamais je n'aurais pensé que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, puisse se faire larguer un jour. Encore moins par une fille comme Sakura. Ça fait six jours maintenant qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, que dès que j'essaye de l'approcher elle s'enfuit soit en courant, soit elle prétexte une discussion avec quelqu'un. Transparent, je suis devenu transparent à ses yeux. Et moi que l'on dit asocial, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, ben franchement, je peux vous assurer que ça me fait royalement chier. Parce qu'à la base, je sortais avec Sakura Haruno, qui soi disant était amoureuse de moi. Je dis ça, parce que vu la façon dont elle a rompu, c'est à se demander si elle m'aimait réellement.

-C'est fini de toute manière. Je suis vraiment un connard, maugréai-je, pestant mentalement contre moi pour la énième fois de la journée.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Okay, t'as fait une connerie, mais bon, elle aurait pu te pardonner quand même !

Une connerie ? La pire erreur de ma vie même ! Je me dégoûte d'une force, tellement que je ne pensais pas que je puisse autant avoir une piètre opinion de moi-même. Naruto a beau dire, c'est bel et bien ma faute si c'est fini entre nous. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle même plus comment on est sortis ensemble déjà. Ah si, je m'en souviens. J'étais à la bibliothèque, cherchant à expliquer à Naruto un foutu exercice de maths qui me paraissait incroyablement simple, mais bon, c'était Naruto, donc il ne fallait pas chercher. Bref, je lui expliquais pour la énième fois la consigne, quand il me donna un coup de coude en me faisant un signe de tête. D'un air détaché, j'avais suivi son regard. C'était Sakura qu'il matait. Parce oui, à l'époque, il avait des vues sur elle. Je n'étais pas jaloux, ça non, et même encore aujourd'hui je vois pas pourquoi je lui reprocherais de s'être intéressé à elle. Parce que oui, cette fille valait et vaut la peine, encore aujourd'hui, et ce même si elle m'a largué. Elle était dans notre classe depuis deux ans maintenant, et c'était pour moi une fille sans histoire. Il m'arrivait même de lui parler normalement, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les pétasses qui ne me parlaient que pour deux choses : soit pour me mater à loisir, mais ça, elles le faisaient continuellement, soit pour me mettre dans leur lit. Ça, ça me faisait bien rire, et ça me fait toujours rire aujourd'hui. La fois où Naruto m'a dit que Tayuya de notre classe attendait le moment pour que je couche avec elle dans les vestiaires, j'ai éclaté de rire. Parce que déjà, elle est vraiment laide, et je ne lui porte aucun intérêt, que ce soit sur le plan physique comme sur le plan intellectuel. Mais déjà, je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle est un cerveau alors… Mais bref, revenons-en à Sakura. Elle, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé laide. Non, je la trouvais même plutôt jolie, pas non plus un mannequin, mais elle avait quelque chose qui m'attirait chez elle. Si on enlève sa couleur de cheveux particulière dont je me suis toujours demandé la provenance, elle possède quelque chose qui a pour me plaire. Son sourire. J'ai toujours été séduit par son sourire. Parce qu'il n'est pas niais, ni mielleux, non. Il est franc, honnête, et intensément chaleureux. Tout le contraire de moi en somme.

-Ho Sasuke tu m'écoutes ? marmonne Naruto à côté de moi, me tirant de ma rêverie.

-Hn ? dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-T'es encore dans la lune ! Je te parle depuis deux minutes et toi t'es barré ailleurs !

Oui, totalement barré ailleurs. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à Sakura quoi. C'est fou comme cette fille a réussi à me rendre dépendant d'elle ! J'en ai pris un sacré coup dans mon orgueil lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte. Manque de bol, je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle rompait, donc au final, ça n'aura servi à rien. Fermant les yeux, je repense à nouveau à ce fameux jour dans la bibliothèque. Je savais que Sakura passait son temps dans cet endroit, Naruto m'y avait dit qu'elle aidait la bibliothécaire à ranger les livres. Et comme Naruto ne comprenait toujours rien à ce que je lui expliquais, j'ai du aller chercher un livre dans la réserve. C'est là que ça s'est produit. Je parle de notre premier baiser. J'avais déjà embrassé des filles avant Sakura, mais je crois bien que pour elle, c'était la première fois. Chose dont je suis encore fier aujourd'hui. Elle était sur un tabouret, à trier des bouquins, lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce. Elle a sursauté, le tabouret a bougé, et moi je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde, je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe. Pas de chance, vu qu'au final, on s'est écrasés au sol tous les deux. Sentir le poids de Sakura contre moi m'a procuré une sensation bizarre, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Rassurez-vous, j'ai pas eu le coup de foudre pour elle au premier regard. L'attirance physique ne signifie pas que l'on soit directement amoureux de la personne en face de soi ! Surtout moi, tomber amoureux d'une fille, quelle blague… Bon, maintenant j'en ris moins, vu que j'ai quand même réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. C'est ainsi que c'est clôturé l'épisode de la bibliothèque… Ah non, j'oublie le fait que d'une, Sakura m'a embrassé, et que de deux, je ne l'ai absolument pas repoussé. Déjà pour un mec, c'est difficile de résister, si en plus c'est une fille qui vaut le coup d'œil… Bref. On s'est embrassés, et plus que beaucoup, si bien qu'il a fallu que ce soit un appel de Naruto pour me ramener à la réalité. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Je ne vous raconte même pas la réaction des gens. Naruto était… comment dire ? Hystérique ? Ouais, c'est le mot qui convient. Pire qu'une fille qui vient d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie a enfin un copain, vous voyez le genre ? Oui, je vous l'affirme, ça craint. Mais c'est Naruto. Donc au final, les gars étaient heureux pour moi, les filles l'étaient pour Sakura, les poufs de notre classe étant l'exception.

-Ah merde, regardez qui arrive ! Le trio infernal des pétasses sans cervelle ! murmure Kiba pour ne pas être entendu.

Je relève la tête vite fait, et aperçois en effet, les filles, et surtout la fille, que je hais le plus au monde. Elle me fait encore un sourire aguicheur, et je fronce les sourcils, serrant les poings, me sentant particulièrement agacé qu'elle me fixe ainsi, et encore énervé contre moi-même.

-Elles ont pas intérêt à se ramener avec nous, souffle Naruto.

-Elles sont là juste parce qu'elles savent que c'est l'anniversaire à Sasuke, marmonne Shikamaru. Elles sont vraiment galères ces poufs…

Quand Shikamaru dit poufs, il entend par là Tayuya, Kin, et pour finir Karin. Karin… Rien que son nom me rend maussade, et me donne envie de vomir. Je vous raconte tout ça, mais ça date d'il y a quatre mois. Oui, moi Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai réussi à rester avec une fille pendant quatre longs mois, et ça aurait pu être plus long encore. Non, ça aurait du. Sauf que j'ai déconné. Et sincèrement, je ne regrette absolument pas tout ce temps passé avec Sakura. C'est clair qu'une fille c'est lourd, ça réclame sans cesse des attentions, limite vous n'avez plus de vie sociale après… Mais Sakura, n'était pas du tout comme ça. Je dirais même que c'est moi qui cherchait plus à la voir constamment, étant sans cesse en manque de son sourire, sans oublier de ses lèvres. J'adorais l'embrasser, et même là, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour recommencer. Mais c'est prendre le risque de se prendre son poing dans la gueule, donc, je vais oublier cette idée ! Quatre mois donc. Sauf que, on en vient à ma puissante connerie, il y a eu un hic dans tout ça. Et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul mec à avoir rencontré ce problème, j'en suis certain, étant donné que Naruto a été dans la même situation que moi avec Hinata. Le problème, c'était que j'avais envie de Sakura. Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire par là. Oui, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, et bon sang, j'en ai encore clairement envie. Mais, elle, ne pensait pas la même chose. Je ne sais même pas si elle se rendait compte du désir que j'avais, et que j'ai, pour elle. Parce que même si elle ne s'habille pas d'une manière très féminine ou sexy, pour moi, elle est extrêmement désirable. Et à chaque fois que nous étions chez moi, allongés sur mon lit, et que je l'embrassais furieusement, c'était la même chose. Elle me repoussait, et changeait brusquement de sujet de conversation, me laissant complètement frustré, sans aucune perspective de pouvoir obtenir plus d'elle. Jamais je ne l'aurais forcé hein ! Mais je pensais juste qu'après tout le temps où nous étions ensemble, elle aussi, voulait un peu plus. Faut crois que je me suis complètement planté sur ce point-là. Je sors de mes songes en voyant Karin s'approcher de notre table, ses acolytes la suivant de près.

-Sasuke-kun, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, dit-elle en me lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

-Hn, merci Karin, maugréai-je, souhaitant qu'elle se casse le plus vite possible.

-Si tu as du temps après, je serais ravie de t'accompagner chez toi pour la nuit, ou même ailleurs si tu veux. Tu sais, comme la dernière fois, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sa dernière phrase me plombe totalement, et je baisse mon regard, mes pensées se mélangeant dans ma tête. Putain, elle ne peut pas de taire cette connasse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle ressorte ce que j'essaye désespérément d'oublier ? Si c'est pour me faire encore plus culpabiliser, ça rate pas. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une telle connerie ?

-Dégage Karin, lance Naruto. Si on avait besoin d'une pute pour la soirée, on t'aurait contacté, mais là c'est pas le cas !

-Pardon ? explose Karin. Retire ce que tu viens de dire sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller te plaindre à qui, à Sasuke ? Pas de bol, il en a rien à foutre de toi !

-Il en avait pas rien à foutre de m'avoir dans son lit pour satisfaire son désir en tout cas !

-Karin, fis-je en me levant, les poings toujours serrés, et le regard noir. Nous deux ça ne signifiait rien, et c'était une connerie et une perte de temps totale. Alors oublies tu veux ?

-Hum ! C'est pas ce que tu disais quand je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi ! Pourquoi t'avoues pas que tu prenais pas ton pied avec cette garce de Sakura ? Ou alors, elle est tellement prude qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé la toucher c'est ça ? s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

-Karin ferme-là et dégage ! s'écrie mon meilleur ami. T'as déjà assez foutu la merde comme ça alors… Oh putain… Sakura ! se coupe t-il brusquement.

Sa dernière phrase me fige sur place, et se pose sur les deux personnes arrêtées juste à côté de notre table. Sakura… Bordel, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là ! Merde, mais je suis vraiment con ma parole ! Ses émeraudes me toisent légèrement, et en la regardant, j'ai la terrible envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'emmener, et de lui faire l'amour. Mon regard parcourt vivement sa tenue, m'attardant sur le décolleté visible de sa robe, qui moule parfaitement ses courbes, courbes que je ne me suis jamais lassé de regarder, et ce bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Merde, elle est vraiment désirable. Puis mon regard se pose malheureusement sur la personne qui se tient à ses côtés, et je fronce les sourcils, sentant la colère me gagner. C'est Sai. C'est avec Sai qu'elle est ce soir, le type le plus hypocrite que je connaisse. Le sourire collé sur ses lèvres me donne clairement envie de le frapper. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il ne pense qu'à une chose, se taper Sakura. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Revenant sur Sakura, je la vois me lancer un regard plein de haine, puis se tourner vers Sai en souriant.

-Tu viens Sai ?

-Je te suis, répond t-il en lui souriant à son tour.

Oh oui, là j'ai jamais eu autant envie de frapper quelqu'un je crois. Je sens le regard soucieux de Naruto sur moi, et je me demande quelle tête je fais pour qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je suis vraiment un con fini. Normal qu'elle me lance un tel regard après ce que j'ai fait ! Si je le pouvais, je remonterais jusqu'au moment où j'ai dit oui à Karin pour l'accompagner chez elle. Ça remonte à sept jours, et le lendemain, Sakura m'a largué. Comment elle l'a appris, je ne sais pas. Et croyez bien que j'ai envie d'égorger celui qui lui a tout balancé. Naruto est sûr que c'est Karin, et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il la soupçonne, étant donné qu'elles peuvent pas se voir en peinture depuis le collège. Pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs. Et Sakura et Sai s'éloignent, moi, fixant le lieu où ils étaient. Je comprends sa réaction, oui, je la comprends parfaitement. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle me frappe, qu'elle m'insulte, plutôt que de me dire simplement que c'était fini. _C'est terminé Sasuke. Définitivement._ Voilà. C'est l'unique chose qu'elle m'a dit, avant de partir calmement, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, tellement j'étais abasourdi. Parce qu'elle m'a sorti ça d'une traite, sans me regarder, sans que la moindre expression demeure dans son regard. Pas même de la colère, ni de la tristesse, rien. Du vide. Je me rappelle parfaitement de la scène, et c'est ce qui est le plus pénible. Oui, j'ai couché avec Karin, parce que j'étais frustré, complètement bourré, bien que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. Et à cause de ça, j'ai perdu Sakura. Et c'est même clair qu'elle ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole. Je me rassois, prenant le premier verre à portée de main, et le bois d'une traite, avant de le reposer sur la table. Karin est toujours là, et elle a l'air agacée d'avoir vu Sakura. Comment j'ai pu coucher avec une telle fille putain ? Elle n'arrive pas du tout à la cheville de Sakura ! J'entends Naruto sortir pour la énième fois à Karin de se casser, et miraculeusement, ça fonctionne. Puis il s'assoit à côté de moi, et s'empare du verre que j'allais prendre.

-Doucement Sasuke, t'as dit que t'aimais pas boire.

-Fous-moi la paix, j'en ai besoin.

-Je préfère que tu boives dans l'optique de t'amuser, que pour déprimer à cause de Sakura.

-Tss, comme si ça servait à grand-chose maintenant, murmurai-je, fixant le sol d'un regard sombre. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con…

-Sasuke… soupire Shikamaru. Tu sais, c'est pas en restant comme une loque que tu vas faire avancer les choses. Okay, t'as déconné, et bien même, en couchant avec Karin. Mais dis toi que Sai et Sakura, ça marchera pas ! Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses. Je reste persuadé que Sakura t'aime, tout comme toi tu l'aimes, et si tu ravalais ta putain de fierté à la con, tu prendrais les choses en main, t'irais foutre un coup de poing bien placé à Sai et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, termine t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

-Garde ta morale à la con pour toi Shikamaru, soupirai-je.

Plus grand moraliste que ce type tu meurs ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne. Sous mon regard noir, je vois Sai et Sakura passer devant nous puis sortir du bar, main dans la main, et ce spectacle me donne réellement envie de vomir. Et encore plus envie de le frapper.

-Arrête d'être tendu comme ça Sasuke, me dit Naruto. Sakura a pas couché avec toi, elle couchera pas avec lui, crois-moi !

-C'est moins sûr tu sais, répond Kiba. Déjà que je trouve que Sai et Sasuke se ressemblent un peu physiquement… Mais t'es quand même largement mieux que lui Sasuke ! s'exclame t-il après que j'eusse tourné la tête vers lui.

-Hn… si tu le dis. Bon, je vais rentrer moi.

-Ah nan Sasuke ! s'écrie Naruto. Tu vas pas nous faire faux bond alors que c'est ton anniversaire ! Tiens finalement, reprends ton verre ! me lance t-il en me tendant le verre qu'il m'avait au préalable arraché des mains.

Esquissant un faible sourire, je trinque avec mes amis, songeant malgré moi à l'image de Sai et de Sakura partant ensemble.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai un mal de tête insupportable en sortant du bar. Et encore, ces imbéciles sont encore en train de s'enfiler des verres. Mais moi qui déjà ne bois pas beaucoup, j'ai eu ma dose pour la soirée là. Heureusement, mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end, je vais donc pouvoir dormir toute la matinée. Et je pense que je vais en avoir besoin. Je ne suis pas forcément fatigué, et si on compte le fait que j'ai bu, je suis plutôt en forme. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bar, au moment où Karin déballait tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et que Sakura était là. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'elle n'entende pas ça merde. Pourquoi elle est venu ce soir aussi ? Elle n'aime pas sortir dans les bars normalement, à chaque fois qu'on ne se voyait pas, c'était soit parce qu'elle voulait rester chez elle pour lire, soit parce qu'elle allait chez Ino ou Hinata. Je soupire, sachant parfaitement pourquoi elle était là. Sai bien sûr. Quel ordure ce type, c'est à croire qu'il attendait que elle et moi ce soit fini pour la draguer. Ça aura payé visiblement. Un peu plus énervé, je presse le pas, mettant les mains dans mes poches. J'ai la flemme de marcher, mais comme c'est Shikamaru qui nous a tous emmené… Heureusement que je n'ai pas beaucoup à marcher, sinon j'aurais vraiment passé mes nerfs sur Naruto. Enfin, en dépit de tout j'ai quand même passé un bon moment avec eux, et ça m'a fait un peu de bien. Surtout après le départ de Sakura, je me suis un peu détendu, et Naruto en était satisfait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrive dans ma rue, et l'image de mon lit m'attendant me fait marcher un peu plus vite. Je sors mes clés, et le temps de tourner la tête je sursaute en voyant quelqu'un sortir de l'ombre du porche.

-Putain Sakura tu m'as fait peur ! m'écriai-je en posant la main sur mon torse.

Mon cœur bat réellement vite, et pas uniquement parce que j'ai eu peur. La voir ici, devant chez moi… C'est tellement étrange et improbable avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé que je me demande si ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait halluciner.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, murmure-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je… c'est rien t'inquiète, répondis-je, passant la main dans mes cheveux. Tu… tu es là pour quoi ?

-En réalité, j'étais là pour te donner ton cadeau, dit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder.

-Ah… murmurai-je, me donnant un gifle mentalement pour avoir cru qu'elle était là pour me parler. Hn, tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais…

-Je l'avais déjà préparé avant de rompre, me coupe-t-elle. C'est tout.

-Hn. Entre si tu veux.

J'ouvre la porte, et m'écarte pour la laisser passer. Sa beauté me sidère, et ça ne me fait que plus chier qu'elle soit chez moi. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, c'en est presque douloureux. J'enlève ma veste, et la vois faire de même. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils, parce que si elle est juste venu me donner mon cadeau, notre discussion ne va pas franchement durer. Pas comme je le souhaite du moins.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as… murmurai-je.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Sakura me plaque contre le mur, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes avec violence. Je fronce les sourcils, ce baiser me parait tellement irréel, surtout que ce n'est pas moi mais elle qui s'est jeté sur moi. C'est clair, l'alcool me fait vraiment halluciner. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de ma nuque, et elle approfondit le baiser, sa langue glissant sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Totalement ailleurs, j'entrouvre légèrement la bouche, et sens sa langue s'y glisser avec délice. Ça m'arrache un frisson sur le coup, et j'en profite pour poser mes mains sur ses hanches. Si c'est une hallucination, je veux bien boire tous les jours ! Ce baiser me rend nerveux, jamais elle ne m'a embrassé de cette manière. Et c'est juste incroyablement doux. Nos langues s'unissent dans une fièvre commune, je crois bien que ça n'est pas arrivé depuis le jour où on s'est embrassés dans la réserve. Non, ce n'était même pas aussi intense que ça ne l'est maintenant. Si j'hallucine, autant en profiter. Dans un mouvement brusque, j'inverse les rôles et la plaque à son tour contre le mur, avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche. Puis lentement, je descends mes lèvres le long de son cou, et lui arrache un gémissement en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Gémissement qui ne fait qu'accentuer le désir que je ressens. Lui embrassant le cou, je la saisis dans mes bras, elle toujours agrippée à ma nuque. Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ma chambre ne se trouve pas à l'étage. Bien que mon manoir soit gigantesque, j'ai tenu à garder ma chambre en bas. Je continue de l'embrasser en marchant, me dirige dans ma chambre, et au moment de la poser sur mon lit, je me cogne contre ce dernier et retiens un juron en grimaçant un peu. J'entends son rire à mon oreille, et me redresse pour plonger mes prunelles dans les siennes. Une lueur amusée y demeure, je la trouve superbe ainsi.

-Sakura… murmurai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle me répond avec autant de fougue, et là, je sais enfin que je ne rêve pas. Mes mains glissent sur son corps, et tandis qu'une se glisse le long de sa cuisse, l'autre se pose doucement sur sa poitrine. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne la sens pas se crisper, elle est même parfaitement détendue. Tout son corps appelle au désir. Sous mes caresses, elle se laisse faire, ne me repoussant pas du tout comme elle le faisait avant. M'arrêtant un moment, j'enlève mon t-shirt avant de continuer l'exploration de son corps brûlant. Quelque chose me dérange malgré moi. Pourquoi est-elle là, à se donner à moi, alors qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis une semaine, et qu'elle m'a clairement dit que c'était fini ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse changer de comportement en quelques jours. Avec difficulté, je me recule d'elle, et soupire en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-Si je continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter Sakura.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes ?

Stupéfait, je tourne la tête vers son visage. Elle a l'air tout à fait sérieuse, et c'est ce qui me dérange le plus. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, étant donné qu'avant elle ne supportait pas que je la touche de trop.

-Tu joues à quoi Sakura ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais très bien combien j'ai envie de toi, alors pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ?

Comme toute réponse, je la vois se rapprocher de moi, et mon cœur s'accélère aussitôt. Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, et je sens une de ses mains se poser contre mon torse. Ce contact me rend littéralement fou, elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait ! Puis contre toute attente, je sens sa main glisser le long de mon torse, ne pas s'arrêter, jusqu'à arriver à mon bas ventre.

-J'ai l'air de jouer ? murmure-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon entrejambe, ce qui me fait déglutir.

Fiévreux, je retire sa main, sentant mon désir augmenter un peu plus. Elle sourit, puis ses doigts se glissent dans mon pantalon, m'arrachant un soupir. Je suis complètement paumé, mais la laisse faire tout de même, n'ayant de toute manière aucune conscience pour lui dire d'arrêter. Accentuant sa caresse, je n'arrive pas à empêcher un grognement de plaisir de sortir de ma bouche. Ça la fait rire, et je plonge mon regard dans le sien, tout en lui enlevant sa main.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, chuchotai-je.

-Tu crois ça ?

Sous mon regard perplexe, je la vois se lever, et sa robe descend à ses pieds, me laissant complètement sans voix. C'est clair qu'en fait, c'est un rêve. Parce que Sakura faire ça… c'est tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant. Je reste subjugué devant sa beauté, et la vois doucement s'assoir sur mes genoux.

-Et là, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ? me demande-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrette Sakura…

-Chut, dit-elle en m'embrassant. Je veux juste être à toi, maintenant.

Mon cerveau ne met pas de temps à cogiter sur sa dernière phrase, et je me remets à l'embrasser, mes mains tenant sa taille. Ayant envie de la taquiner un peu comme elle l'a fait sur moi, je quitte sa bouche, et pose doucement mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, et j'accentue mes baisers sur ses seins, sentant son corps tendu de plaisir. Puis jugeant ma torture suffisante, je la pose doucement sur mon lit, enlève le peu de vêtements qui me reste, et replonge à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Enfin, je lui retire le seul sous-vêtement qu'elle porte, et caresse doucement son intimité pour la mettre en confiance. Elle gémit aussitôt, et c'en est trop pour moi. Lui écartant doucement les cuisses, je la regarde une nouvelle fois, et elle me sourit, et le désir que je peux lire dans ses yeux est aussi fort que le mien. Alors d'un coup, mais sans la brusquer, je la pénètre lentement, et entre au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se crispe sous la douleur, et je l'embrasse doucement pour la rassurer. Enfin, elle est enfin à moi. Lentement, je commence à aller-et-venir en elle, cherchant à lui procurer autant de plaisir que celui que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules, et elle s'accorde timidement sur mes mouvements. Je lève mon visage sur elle, et la trouve magnifique, ses joues légèrement rouges, et ses yeux mi-clos. Des soupirs de plaisir lui échappent lentement, au fur et à mesure que j'accélère la cadence, et nos regards se croisent un instant. Elle me sourit timidement, et je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser furieusement, ma main pressant doucement sa poitrine. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, et je me retiens vraiment de la rejoindre. Puis me sentant venir, je l'embrasse encore plus intensément, et au moment crucial, un long gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge, se confondant avec le mien, étouffé par notre baiser. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je viens de faire l'amour à Sakura là. Chaque moment m'a tellement paru irréel, elle m'a tellement impressionné aussi… A croire qu'elle avait tout préparé. Reprenant mon souffle, je la serre dans mes bras, sa tête se posant contre mon torse.

-Alors, il t'a plus mon cadeau ? murmure-t-elle le souffle court.

Aussitôt, je m'écarte légèrement d'elle, et scrute son visage tout à fait sérieux. Un sourire en coin s'étire sur ses lèvres roses, et je comprends soudainement.

-T-tu veux dire que tu t'es donnée à moi… pour mon anniversaire ?

-Bien sûr idiot, chuchote-t-elle. Je voulais… attendre ce jour, pour que tu sois réellement heureux.

-Et c'est le cas Sakura, lâchai-je, ayant envie de me gifler pour avoir oser la tromper. Je… je m'en veux tellement putain…

-Ne dis plus rien Sasuke-kun, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mes lèvres. Je… j'aurais du me montrer plus démonstrative à ton égard. Je voulais vraiment que tu me fasses l'amour, mais j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Je… c'est n'importe quoi. Sakura, tu ne te rends pas compte du plaisir que tu viens de me donner. Et du bonheur que tu m'as offert surtout. Je suis vraiment un crétin hein ?

-Oui tu l'es. Je te pardonne idiot, comment ne pourrais-je pas te pardonner ?

-Parce que je ne le mérite franchement pas, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée d'avoir rompu de cette façon.

-Et Sai et toi ?

-Haha, Sai m'a juste demandé de l'accompagner ce soir. De toute manière, il sort avec Ino.

Je fronce les sourcils, et elle me tire la langue, avant de me sourire. Une chose est sûre, je suis le plus chanceux de tous les mecs. Et j'en ai rien à foutre que Sai sorte avec Ino. J'ai l'intention de ne plus faire de faux pas, et surtout, de me faire pardonner auprès de Sakura. Je lui caresse doucement le visage, et elle se redresse un peu pour se pencher sur mon visage.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas ton anniversaire tous les jours hein ? lance-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Je t'aime, lui répondis-je, avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers moi pour l'embrasser.

_Oh oui, il m'a plu ton cadeau…_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà :) j'espère que cela vous a plu hein ;p bien sûr, une petite review ne sera pas de refus... hein? ^.^

**Sasuke** _(arrivant dans la pièce, torse nu): _je vais prendre une douche Mireba. Tu me rejoins?

**Moi**: oh ouiiii *regard salace* juste le temps de publier mon chapitre 11 de mon autre fic.

**Sasuke**: hn, ne me fais pas trop attendre _(clin d'oeil en coin)._

**Moi**: huhuhu, pas de soucis Sasuke-kun...

Bon, vous avez compris, Sasuke est chez moi depuis ce matin ;) et j'ai pas mal de courbatures, il en veut le coco x'D donc je vais vous laisser. Ah non, autre cadeau pour vous en l'honneur de Sasuke, la publication du chapitre 11 !

Je vous embrasse, Mireba-chan~


End file.
